1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advancement of technology and increasing demand for mobile devices, demand for rechargeable batteries as energy sources has been increasing.
For example, a cylindrical rechargeable battery may include an electrode assembly (formed by disposing electrodes at opposite surfaces of a separator, and winding the electrodes in a jelly roll form), a case (accommodating the electrode assembly), and a cap assembly (sealing an open side or opening of the case).
A gasket may be interposed between the cap assembly and the opening or side of the case to be assembled by a crimping process.
For example, the case may hold an external circumference of the cap assembly with a clamping portion connected to a beading portion (depressed toward a diametrical center of the case) from the opening side.
The cap assembly may be electrically connected to the electrode assembly through a current interrupting device and a positive electrode lead tab.
For example, in the cap assembly, the current interrupting device may include a vent plate electrically connected to the cap plate forming a positive electrode terminal, a middle plate electrically connected to the vent plate, a vent protruding from the vent plate through a through-hole of the middle plate, and a sub-plate connected to the middle plate.
A positive electrode lead tab may be connected to the sub-plate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.